


【授权翻译】Less yesterday, more today

by ngc4151, Su1, zhimothedude



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngc4151/pseuds/ngc4151, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/pseuds/zhimothedude
Summary: 金仁在一而再，再而三的尝试。





	【授权翻译】Less yesterday, more today

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [less yesterday, more today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964524) by [chronoshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronoshift/pseuds/chronoshift). 



　　金仁在在普通的一天里醒来。他拖着步子走去厨房，半途在桌边停下开机，然后一边等着热水壶烧开，一边揉着惺忪睡眼，仿佛现在不是接近晌午。李泰俊在浴室里的咒骂声打破了他神游天外的状态，金仁在半心半意地开口，问发生了什么。  
　　“我把他妈的电吹风砸脚上了。”李泰俊回喊道。  
　　他向正在准备开始游戏的Simsn和Aloha打过招呼，然后陷进自己的座椅。桌面上的守望先锋图标像是在瞪着他一样。这并不是不值一提的一天——明天，首尔王朝将会登上一架前往洛杉矶的航班；而金仁在得提醒自己，决定去打绝地求生是他自己的选择。  
在不得不去服兵役前他还有两年的时间。他想要去赢得新的头衔，去解锁新的成就。他对这些目标坚信不疑，但仍然有一丝挥之不去的疑虑——就像卡在嗓子眼里石头一样，令他很难大方承认：“我满意我的决定”。  
　　有趣的是，这非常像当他看向柳济鸿时的感觉，哪怕仅仅是一眼。  
　　而且说到柳济鸿。“你觉得你今晚能不去见济鸿吗？”金仁在在李泰俊坐下时问道。  
　　对方眯起了眼睛看着他。金仁在嘬了一口速溶咖啡（太稀了，操），摆出一副无辜的表情。  
　　终于，李泰俊开了口，“你想要一些独处的时间，是吗？”  
　　“滚，”金仁在说，“不是你想的那样。”  
　　“我懂的，”李泰俊意有所指地拉着长腔。金仁在作势要把他那杯稀烂的咖啡浇在他大腿上。“行，行。你可以去约你的会。”李泰俊说。

　　金仁在从没想要过爱上柳济鸿。也许本来就很少有人会知道自己想要去爱上谁，不过这次他绝对没有事先准备。柳济鸿那时留了个 _鲻鱼头_ ，而在此之前金仁在和男生的唯一体验是去加平班级旅行时在洗手间里一次笨拙的手活。  
　　但柳济鸿第一次对他微笑时——他的嗓音里已经带着放松下来的亲近感，“我们同岁，对吗？”——金仁在就知道自己完了。  
　　柳济鸿很吵，他的自带气场像是能挤满整个房间。他让金仁在想起那种毛茸茸的大型犬，喜欢跳起来把人扑倒，但从不抱有恶意。他会大叫和喷人，然后当训练赛结束时，他又会用玩笑话或者肋骨上的一击来弥补。这让大家意识到他叫嚷是因为他在乎。他热爱美食，能吃垮整只战队。金仁在发现自己在剩饭给他，不经意将最好的几块肉囤下，这样他就可以在快吃完的时候将它们夹给柳济鸿。  
　　而金仁在——他遇事机敏，精于策略。这是他作为一名职业玩家的优势。他有操作水准，但是他的脑子让他脱颖而出。他显然不应该做出为一个直男心动这样的事，更不用说那是他笔直的 _队友_ 。他天真地料想过这份心动会自行消散。  
　　柳济鸿去服了兵役，他刚剃的寸头让李泰俊和金仁在笑了好几分钟。不是说柳济鸿看着丑——他永远不会产生这种想法——但这实在和他心中柳济鸿的形象大相径庭以至于令他忍俊不禁。柳济鸿晃悠过来把他夹在肘下，握拳摩擦着他的头皮，“别笑，”他在金仁在扭动着试图挣脱时说，“很快就轮到你，而你没头发时可不会这么帅。”  
　　柳济鸿放开了他，金仁在的两颊已经涨成了粉色。坐巴士回家的路上，他想着柳济鸿不在的未来两年，就像焰苗缺少了氧气的助燃，希望他的感情会就此熄灭。  
　　黑色小队是金仁在初露头角的平台。他玩得不错——较慢的游戏节奏意味着他可以少去依赖操作水平，而更多地注重策略。他是队里最好的步枪手，他们的MVP。放假时，柳济鸿隔着炸鸡啤酒听说了那些赛事。当大家都忙着聊天时，他向金仁在靠过去。  
　　“你一定要等我，”柳济鸿说，“我们一定要一起打游戏。”  
　　“我们会一起赢的。”金仁在说，感受到自己跳动的脉搏，一路向上直到喉咙。他能感受到柳济鸿的呼吸拍打在自己面颊上，然后他意识到自己真是个傻瓜，居然认为他的感情会逐渐动摇。  
　  
　　柳济鸿在钟路上一家离车站不远的炒年糕摊里见他。他面前已经摆了一盘炒年糕和鱼糕汤，还有一个盛满的纸杯——根据他对柳济鸿的了解，里面肯定是烧酒。他在看到金仁在时抬起头，露出了那种温暖而迟钝的笑容。他的两颊上方已经显露酡色；尽管天气寒冷，他在将金仁在拉入怀抱时仍是暖和的。  
　　“我会想念韩国菜的。”柳济鸿再次落座时这样说着，一边去够桌子另一侧的烤串。  
　　金仁在几口喝完了他自己杯子里的酒。他想尽快把自己灌醉，让他们能有一个轻松些的离别。“洛杉矶也有韩国菜，蠢货。而且反正你们也会有韩国厨子。”他指出。  
　　“但没有这个。”柳济鸿说，示意着周围的摊棚。  
　　摊子里还有其他情侣，伙伴们，甚至对饮的生意人；他们都在一边笑着一边靠得更近，试图在对话的嗡嗡声和炉具中油的滋滋作响中听清彼此。这让金仁在想起有天晚上他和Changsik，Aloha，梁镇模出去玩，跌跌撞撞地被彼此绊到，把炮仗抛向海面上；又或者是柳济鸿入伍前的最后一天——另一个突如其来的分别——那时他喝农酒喝得烂醉，金仁在不得不把人扛回家。他在玄关帮柳济鸿脱下鞋，而后者含混不清地说，“我爱你，仁在。”  
　　现在，坐在柳济鸿面前，金仁在又给自己倒了一些烧酒。  
　　“豪华宅邸，私人厨师，”他说，“值得为之放弃一些别的。”  
　　他们不停地吃着东西，直到金仁在感觉自己被塞满了，而柳济鸿已经开始用筷子去戳弄食物碎屑。金仁在还没准备好离开他，也不能在人堆里说自己想说的话。“你想在外面走走吗？”  
　　清溪川离这不远。在晚上这个时间它并不是完全空无一人，但在轻柔的潺潺流水声中，上方街道传来的嘈杂竟意外的安静。路边成排的树木上缠绕着一串串圣诞彩灯，它们被水面映射，为周遭的一切事物打上浪漫的光晕。金仁在的手心在寒风中冒着汗；他把手揣进兜里，想要显得更加随意，却着实暴露了他的紧张。好在游戏之外的柳济鸿根本算不上一个细心的人。  
　　“新队员怎么样？”金仁在问道。  
　　柳济鸿耸耸肩。“都还不错，你知道的，特别是炳善，但KuKi也不错。他们还在学习的过程中。绝地求生那边呢？Aloha哥有没有把你逼疯？”  
　　“他好 _吵_ 。差不多像你一样吵。”金仁在回答，手肘蹭了蹭柳济鸿。  
　　“我生气了啊，”柳济鸿说，“没人能像我这么吵。”  
　　他们在沉默中走过了一个街区，然后柳济鸿伸出手，拽着金仁在的手臂拦住了他。“你会做的很好的。”他说。  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　“绝地求生，”柳济鸿解释道。“我知道你会的。”  
　　金仁在开始大笑，又或者更像是一声无意识的、接近歇斯底里的大叫。“这话不应该是我对你说吗？要远行的人可不是我。”  
　　“你要是在就好了。”柳济鸿说。  
　　金仁在第一次向柳济鸿提起他考虑离开守望先锋时，对方还以为他在开玩笑，“拜托，你肯定是要去洛杉矶的。”当金仁在开始更认真地思考这个决定时，对方开始翻来覆去地折磨他：先是讨价还价（“就一年”）接下来是数天的愤怒（“我无法相信你会就这么放弃了”）并在冷战中达到顶峰。金仁在没有料到随之而来的情绪低落。“我需要你，”柳济鸿这么说着，真挚得反常。“没有你我要依靠谁？”  
　　然后就是这个，这个来自柳济鸿的单单一瞥就能使金仁在想要报废自己规划的状况，令他下了决心。“我不能，”他当时这么回答而现在依然如此作答，强迫自己注视着水面上漾开的光晕。或者是除了柳济鸿之外的任何位置。  
　　“你一直这么说，”柳济鸿说，“但我不懂你为什么不能。我们终于加入顶级联赛了，为什么你要在现在离开？”  
　　“因为我爱你。”金仁在深深地吸了一口气，为对上柳济鸿视线而积攒勇气。“有时你做的事让我以为你也爱我，不是朋友间的那种。但你——”他语气软了下来，等待着在所难免的灾难后续。  
　　“仁在，”柳济鸿声音轻柔，“我不是。对不起，我没有——”  
　　“你要是有就好了，”金仁在用相同的口吻回应。他以为他已经准备好面对此刻，但这真的很疼——胜过以往任何一次失利，任何一次心碎。“我现在想跳进河里。”  
　柳济鸿本能地笑了，过了一会儿才抑制住自己，表情变得凝重。“你不可以——操。你不能仅仅因为我而放弃守望先锋。”  
　　“别自大了，”金仁在说，“不仅仅是因为你。留给我的时间不多了，我还想要别的荣誉。”这些理由他全都非常肯定，听起来不应该那么像是为自己辩护的借口。  
　　“仁在，”柳济鸿再次开口并靠近了一步。他伸出手，牢牢地抓住金仁在的手腕。“我希望你快乐，这你知道吧？”  
　　柳济鸿的眼圈红了，他的声音在抖。现在金仁在感觉更糟了，在两个不同的方面。“那就别哭了，你个混蛋。我才是那个应该烦恼的人。”他说。  
　　金仁在让自己被拉近，近到柳济鸿可以将他们额头相抵，近到当对方喃喃出声时他能感受到面颊上呼过的气息。“我真的很抱歉。”然后柳济鸿退了回去，像他靠近金仁在时一样快。他们之间的距离不过咫尺，却似乎远甚这段河面，远甚那即将分离他们的汪洋大海。  
　  
　  
　  
　　金仁在缓缓醒来，像在一潭浓稠和沉重的东西中跋涉而过般恢复着意识。他为宿醉懊悔不已，那东西从脑中压迫着他的眼球。在床铺上消磨掉一个上午是个安逸的做法；但他需要训练，并希望忙碌能帮自己忘了被拒绝的事实。  
　　金仁在将一袋速溶咖啡倒进杯中热水时厨房的钟是十一点五十。他的思绪还在别处，在清溪川的一条小路上；但从浴室传来的一声洪亮的咒骂打破了他的放空。  
　　“怎么了？”他喊道。  
　　“我把他妈的电吹风砸脚上了。”李泰俊回嚷道。  
　　“又来？”  
　　“什么叫‘又来’？”  
　　金仁在转过拐角走去浴室。李泰俊正在对着镜子折腾他的头发，就跟他不打算把接下来的十二个小时都花在电脑前一样。“你昨天把它砸脚上了。”金仁在指责道。  
　　李泰俊看向镜子中的金仁在，仿佛他长出了三个头。“不我没有。”  
　　“你有。我也在厨房里而且我问了你发生了什么。”  
　　“说实话，直到今天我才知道我们有一台电吹风，”李泰俊说，充满戒备地举起手。“你确定不是既视感吗？”  
　　金仁在的胃窝里有一种他无法挥去的怪异感，但他只是说，“对。既视感。”李泰俊对他耸耸肩。  
　　从等待开机到就着咖啡吞下止痛药，这种感觉一直困扰着他。他在咖啡里加了太多水，这不仅喝起来有点恶心，而且还毫无道理地让人觉得熟悉。金仁在想知道是不是今天所有事都注定要被搞砸。  
　　他花了一整局比赛的时间才注意到——最小化窗口后，他不敢相信自己之前竟然没看到桌面一角里的显眼的 。现在是昨天。星期天。首尔王朝启程的前一天，他应该已经过完了的一天。  
　　金仁在立刻掐了自己一把，那很疼。他扫视过整个房间看是哪里出了差错，比方说如果他足够专注就能发现Simsn和Aloha有着一模一样的面孔，或者所有的家具其实都来自于他小时候的住宅；但没有什么是不同寻常的。这不像置身梦中。这很真实。  
　　他匆忙发了条短讯给柳济鸿。 _你在哪？_ 在等待对方回复的时间里，金仁在基本想通：要不然就是他快疯了，要不然这整个都是一次别出心裁的整蛊。 _在宿舍，怎么了？？_ 柳济鸿回复他，过了一会儿又加了一句， _我们还约在九点，对吗？_  
　　所以这不可能是个恶作剧，至少它肯定不会发生在柳济鸿正在一架前去洛杉矶的航班上时。  
　　“你要怎么判断自己是不是快疯掉了？”金仁在大声提问道。  
　　只有Simsn隔着耳机听到了他，对方耸耸肩，对他摇头。  
　　Naver上的相关搜索只显示出一撮阴谋论者，一些可能确实需要看医生的人，和几页关于《土拨鼠之日》这部电影（根据一名用户的评价，是部伟大的作品，时下的电影无法同它相提并论）的搜索结果。没有哪个能为金仁在解明他何为在重复过着同一天。  
　　他像前一天一样消磨掉了这个下午。他迟些吃了阿姨做的午饭，和Aloha看了集电视剧，给Changsik发了些烂梗图，试着不去强迫性地检查日历以看有什么能被奇迹般地改变。他打了会儿游戏，基本都在输。每一分钟似乎都是缓缓爬过的，抻长了每一个他听过的对话，笑过的笑话。就连前往钟路的地铁车厢里的乘客都那么脸熟。  
　　“你还好吗？”柳济鸿在晚饭吃到一半时问出声。“你很安静。”  
　　“感觉不太好。”金仁在说。他把几块炸鸡推到柳济鸿的盘子里来转移对方注意。  
　　坐在柳济鸿面前而心思却全被他暗中知晓的命运所占据，这感觉很诡异。柳济鸿眉飞色舞地聊着他们新来的经理以及金炳善是怎么在拍定妆照时睡着的，而金仁在口是心非。  
　　“说真的，你想出去走一走吗？”他打断了柳济鸿而问道。  
　　对方低头看着没动筷子的食物。“你认真的吗？”  
　　“我觉得我需要一些新鲜空气。”  
　　散步途中金仁在提前在一张长椅边停下了脚步，示意柳济鸿和他一起坐下。他有很多想说的话，计划说的话；但一张口却变成了，“你还记得我们第一次见面吗？”  
　　柳济鸿无声地笑了。“你那会儿是个屌丝。”他说。  
　　“我？”金仁在抗议道。“你可是留了个 _鲻鱼头_ 。不过你现在的发型也没好到哪去。”  
　　“你对你刚请了晚饭的死党可真够失礼的，”柳济鸿摇着头，“我要收回我打算夸你的话。”  
　　你不难察觉他们两个的不同之处。他们一个性急，一个矜持；一个吵闹，一个文静。柳济鸿在人群里总是很突出，在行事和感情上也是，情绪永远写在脸上。而金仁在则把心思藏得严严实实，采访时被要求的彩虹屁和 _告诉对方你的感受_ 之类的问题总是令他觉得尴尬，但金仁在从未质疑过柳济鸿话语中的真诚。即便是在一起打游戏这么多年后，他们之间的差异也没有导致什么分歧。关于柳济鸿，金仁在有很多可以夸的：他的为人善良，他的职业精神，他的忠心耿耿；他知道没有柳济鸿，自己不可能走这么远。  
　　“我们走过了一条很长的路。”金仁在说，视线越过河面。  
　　“我们本可以走得更远，”柳济鸿说，“如果当时你愿意和我们一起来。”  
　　金仁在艰难地开口，“如果你留下来呢？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“如果你留下来和我一起打游戏呢？”  
　　“我不能，”柳济鸿说，“我想打守望先锋。”  
　　“比和我一起打游戏还想。”  
　　“我原本的计划就是和你一起打守望先锋，那才是我想的。我们两个一起。”  
　　金仁在站起身，他需要在两人间拉开一些距离。“你知道吗，当你要我再打一年时，我认真考虑了。我本不想的，但我差一点点就真的答应了，仅仅因为你要求我这么做。”  
　　“我不知道你——”柳济鸿急忙起身，伸出一只手去够他。  
　　“从我们第一次见开始，我就当真想过我可以一直和你把游戏打下去。但那还不够，我想要的比打游戏更多。我想要在你身边。”金仁在已经不知道自己在说什么了。也许从餐桌上开始他就已经弄丢了腹稿。“你总是说你需要我，但那和我想要的需要不一样。”  
　　柳济鸿的指尖带着外套口袋里的温度，在这两天中第二次握住了金仁在的手腕。“我并不了解你在难过些什么。如果你能冷静下来的话，我们可以聊聊你的烦心事？我不想在走之前把事情变成这样。”  
　　“不管怎样你都要走了，”金仁在说，把自己的胳膊从柳济鸿那里拽出来。“我要回去了。”  
　　他在转身离去时能听到柳济鸿唤着他的名字，但是金仁在无法回头。他觉得自己现在太过幼稚，太情绪化，无法面对任何人。羞耻心在胸腔中滚动，金仁在只希望能回去陷入睡梦。  
　  
　  
　  
　　金仁在惊醒了。李泰俊在他旁边的床上打着鼾，室内唯一的光源来自透过百叶窗的街灯。他在黑暗中伸手去够自己的手机，心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响。他感觉像是被卡在梦境和现实之间的地方——不断循环一天是不可能存在的；但那过于鲜活的记忆也不会只是出于想像。  
　　金仁在的恐惧在他终于摸出枕头下的手机时被证实了。26日，星期天，他第三次在这一天醒来。和过去几次唯一的显著不同是现在才早上五点半。  
　　头昏脑胀之中，金仁在做了他能想到的唯一一件事——他给柳济鸿发了短信，郑重其事地等了五秒对方的回复，然后一个电话打了过去。  
　　柳济鸿接电话的声音闷闷的。“仁在？”  
　　“你能见我吗？”金仁在悄声说道。  
　　他可以听到柳济鸿翻过身的动静，想象着对方赤裸着上身还有点出汗，脸上带着枕印的样子。金仁在的胸口传来一阵钝痛。“但现在，才，早上五点。”  
　　“我知道，”他说。“拜托？”  
　　柳济鸿叹了口气。“在哪？”  
　　金仁在在首尔王朝的宿舍前见到了他。那栋建筑被巨大的花环和街边树木上那种闪烁的小灯串装点着，在这个时间段显得冷冷清清。金仁在穿得太少，他露出的脚踝在走向柳济鸿时接收着寒意。  
　　“怎么回事？”柳济鸿问道。“我们能至少先进屋吗？”  
　　室内当然很暖和；但门卫在那儿，而金仁在现在必须和柳济鸿独处。他理应在第三次经历这天时拥有一个计划，可他现在完全在凭冲动行事。他甚至不确定他为什么想这么做；可他已经在这里了。金仁在决定彻底坦白。“我已经爱上你很多年了。”  
　　“不好意思，什么？”  
　　“几乎是从我们初次相遇开始，”金仁在说。“甚至在你服兵役而我试着去和女孩子交往时，我想着的也是你。”既然他已经开了个头，就无法阻止自己继续说下去。“有那么一段时间，我以为你也抱有相同的感觉。后来我开始想你是不是在故意捉弄我，可你不是那种混蛋。”  
　　柳济鸿垂下头看向地面。“仁在，我并不知道。”  
　　“你不知道吗？”  
　　金仁在并不易于发怒。他通常的情绪波动包括在直播中为了打赏的卖萌，在比赛中发挥出色时胜利的得意，以及注视着柳济鸿笑容时的落寞。愤怒并不在此列，金仁在不知道该拿它怎么办；他垂在腿边的双手虚弱地握了握拳。  
　　“镇模知道。镇赫知道。操，胜俊也知道，他甚至还是个青春期的小屁孩。”  
　　“我都不知道你为什么要告诉我这些。”柳济鸿说，戒备地抬高了音量。“你想要我说什么呢？我很抱歉？因为我确实抱歉，仁在。我永远都不会想伤害到你，可我并不知道你想要得到什么样的回应。”  
　　“我也不知道。”金仁在承认道。也许是这些糟糕的决定压得他腿发软，也许他只是太他妈累了；可是要站住真的太难了，所以他滑坐在了路边。过了一会儿，柳济鸿也加入了他。  
　　他们一直坐到金仁在已经感觉不到鞋里的脚趾。柳济鸿沉默得一反常态，金仁在不知道他可能在想什么。  
　　“对不起，我冲你嚷嚷了。”金仁在终于说道。“让我们当作什么都没有发生过吧。”  
　　柳济鸿靠了过来，脑袋搁在金仁在的肩上。“我会想你的。”  
　  
　　金仁在回到宿舍时天已经亮了。谢天谢地李泰俊还在睡梦中，他才能够不被察觉地溜回自己的床。  
　　他在之后李泰俊问要不要一起去见柳济鸿时说了谎。“我感觉不太舒服，你自己去吧，”他这样说。“我已经跟济鸿说过了。”  
　　当午夜终于降临时，金仁在盯着手机时钟上表针嘀嗒转过，不确定他明天醒来后又要面对什么。  
　  
　  
  
　  
　　当这天第四次开始时，金仁在已经能从透过窗帘的光线角度辨别出这又是同样的早晨。有那么一会儿，他非常认真地思考了将接下来二十四小时都消磨在床上来补回他在过去这些年欠下的觉。四点睡觉午后起床曾经是十二岁的他的梦想，但他已经好几年没有在午夜前爬上床过了。  
　　就好像他还需要进一步的确认似的，他听见李泰俊在浴室里骂人；金仁在把自己的脸埋进枕头里。他一直赖在床上直到李泰俊走回来检查他。“你还好吗兄弟？”李泰俊问道，从门边探来视线。  
　　“大概吧。”金仁在说。  
　　“你来打练习赛吗？”  
　　金仁在坐了起来。“不，我要去釜山。”他念出了脑海中出现的第一个地名。  
　　“你要去哪儿？”李泰俊问。  
　　“釜山。”金仁在说道，找回了精神。他在床边翻找着昨天穿的裤子和衬衫，而李泰俊怀疑地审视着他。  
　　“呃，为什么？”  
　　“因为我能。”金仁在耸耸肩。  
　　李泰俊跟着他走出房间来到门厅。其他人都沉浸在游戏之中，无暇顾及他。“说真的，发生了什么？我们要打训练赛的。”  
　　金仁在穿好一只鞋，摸索着另一只。“我没事。只是有些事要去处理。”他说。“别担心，反正你也不会记得。”  
　　无论李泰俊之后又说了些什么，金仁在都没有听进去，门已经在他身后关上。除了和比赛有关的活动，他已经很多年没有出行了。和睡眠一样，仅仅是登上火车然后只身前往某处的念头都令他觉得陌生。  
　　釜山之于他只是一些美好的回忆。在年少时，他曾和父母姊姊一起去海滩，花上整天玩沙子，向对方泼水，然后在晚餐享用新鲜的海鲜。到了中学他已经沉迷于游戏之中，甚少出门在外一整天。无论他妈妈给他涂了多少防晒，他的皮肤也会很快被晒伤，就好像太阳在捕猎最容易得手的猎物一样。  
　　现在是冬天；然而当金仁在迎着日光前往沙滩时，他还几乎能感受到脸上灼伤的钝痛和残留的热度。  
　　他的手机在口袋里再次嗡嗡作响。他有好些来自李泰俊和Aloha的未接来电，还有一通是来自教练的。最新的推送是来自梁镇模的短信， _你在哪？你还好吗？_  
　　不。他不好。这一天已经重复过了半个礼拜了而他真的不太好。他半心半意地好奇着，如果现在走进海里他会醒吗？就像一次强行重启？  
　　眼下境况还没有那么惨烈，但金仁在已经他妈的厌倦这一切了。他已经设想过不胜数的可能性，但还是无法理解这个世界到底想要他做到什么。如果他理应救下某人的性命，或者阻止某些罪行和灾难的发生——那他需要这些被明示。又或者他其实已经精神崩溃了。也可能他已经死了并去到了个人专属的地狱里。这些选项里就没有一个好点的。  
　　当你怀疑人生时，唯一能做的事就是喝酒。  
　　金仁在最终来到一家海滩边上的破烂小酒吧，墙上的油漆已经剥落，一些老头子点了咖啡在下围棋。酒保完全不讶异于在下午两点为顾客提供烈酒。  
　　到了傍晚他已经真实的酩酊大醉。酒保早已拒绝继续为他服务；但金仁在期盼着一次换班，换上来另一个不知道他已经喝了多少的酒保。他没带充电器，快没电的手机囤积了更多没看的提醒。  
　　起码两条是来自柳济鸿的。第一条是一通来电；紧接着传来一条短信。 _打给我拜托我想谈谈。_  
　　金仁在用最后5%的电量打了过去，脸就枕在吧台上。他看起来一定很可悲。柳济鸿狂风骤雨般地接了电话。  
　　“仁在？你在哪？李泰俊说你走掉了。”  
　　“我也不知道？”他说。  
　　他能听到电话那一边的一个声音在问发生了什么，那也许是镇模或者Gido。金仁在内心的一部分因为让朋友担惊受怕而感到内疚；但无所谓了。五个小时后他们就不会记得了。  
　　“我会派人去接你。”柳济鸿说。  
　　金仁在叹气了。吧台上有什么东西黏着他的脸。“不用了。我没事，很快就会回来。”  
　　“我明天就走了，仁在。”  
　　“很快，”金仁在重复道。镇赫在远处问， _他是死了吗？_ 柳济鸿用手盖住手机开始训人。“济鸿，”金仁在说。“济鸿————”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“我爱你。别和美国女孩约会。”  
　　柳济鸿沉默了好一会儿；周遭的声音都安静了下来，渐渐远去直到金仁在听到门关上的声响。“你刚才说什么？”  
　　“我说我爱你。”金仁在抬起一点头以恰好让自己的手臂垫在脸下，他边上的女孩向他投以一束怜悯的目光。“如果你去约会我会很难过的。”  
　　“不好意思，我没——”  
　　金仁在已经听过这段了，每一次拒绝听起来都像世界上最不堪入耳的混响。他笑着打断了柳济鸿。“嘿，如果你现在来接我，我会给你口一发。”  
　　他旁边的女孩被饮料呛到了。  
　　“我的天。”柳济鸿说。  
　　“手机要没电了，”金仁在这么告诉他。“我会没事的，而你明天也不会记得这些。我很抱歉让你担心了。”他在能听到柳济鸿的回应前挂断了电话。  
　　在夜晚快结束时，金仁在跌跌撞撞地沿街走向汽车旅馆，他可以在那里度过这一天最后的数个小时。他所记得自己裹在柔软的毯子中时脑海中最后一件事，是这一次他真的希望在自己的床上醒来。  
　  
　  
　  
　  
　　金仁在在半夜苏醒，这回他不再那么恐慌。他把滑到背后的手机捞起来，第五次看到了星期天。他感觉被彻底击垮了，比输给GC Busan _两次_ 还要沉重，比看见他自己的名字在Inven上被弹幕般的负面评论包围还要煎熬。  
　　他直到目前都没想过要告诉任何人。在最好的设想里，就算有人相信他，当金仁在再次醒来时他也会变回只身一人。但在他感觉自己快要哭出来的此时此刻，他只想和一个人聊聊，那个他每次压力过大时都会去投靠的人。  
　　他打给了柳济鸿。  
　　金仁在把脸埋进羽绒衣的毛领子里，在附近郊外的公园里的秋千上等着人。如果说他现在总算学到了什么教训，那就是在大半夜见人时要穿得暖和点。柳济鸿小心翼翼地接近秋千架，眯着眼的样子像是他不确定自己看见了金仁在还是一个流浪汉。  
　　“仁在？你在这儿做什么？”  
　　“坐过来，”金仁在说，拍了拍身边还空着的秋千。柳济鸿很明显依然一头雾水但还是照做了，尽管他在儿童尺寸的秋千上看起来庞大得可笑。  
　　“都还好吗？”他问道。  
　　“你相信我吗？”  
　　“我当然相信你，但你还好吗？是精神快崩溃了吗？”  
　　金仁在看着他。在正常时间流里，他上次见柳济鸿已经是一周前的事了。在处于第五次循环之中的当下，那只不过是一天前；但如果这个一日循环被打破了，他也不知道何时才能再见到柳济鸿。“也许是精神崩溃吧，”他说。“但不管怎样你都会相信我吗？”  
　　“是。”柳济鸿说。  
　　金仁在将一切倾盆而出。初次和再次的告白，釜山旅行和喝了十二个小时的酒直到在一家破烂的汽车旅馆里失去意识。柳济鸿全都听了进去；尽管因为吃惊而睁大了眼睛，他也没有打断过金仁在一次。将一切都从心口抛出的感觉真好，但金仁在越往下说就越清楚自己听起来有多 _疯狂_ 。“所以，我应该去医院做个检查什么的吗？”他在结束讲解后开着玩笑。  
　　“你没疯掉。但如果你疯了，对你说着这些的我也不过是你产生的幻象罢了。”柳济鸿调侃道，但显然心思并不在这句话上面；他的嘴唇抿了起来。“仁在，刚才你说你爱我。”  
　　“我知道。其中有一段是你说你并不对我抱以同样的想法，然后你开始难过，然后我感觉更糟了。”金仁在挥挥手像是 _没什么大不了的_ 。“我们已经走过这段了。”  
　　“为什么是现在？”柳济鸿抛出了别的问题。  
　　金仁在以鞋尖在泥土上描着线。“我以为那会给我解脱，我猜。”  
　　“给你了吗？”柳济鸿问。  
　　“没有，”金仁在说，溜出了一声悲哀的轻笑。“到现在我没受着一点好。就像，我也不知道我到底是在期待你说你也对我抱有同感，还是说下辈子也许我们会有机会。”在无意识之中，他在泥土上画出了 _L-H_ 的字样；金仁在抬脚擦掉它。  
　　“或者如果你跟我说了，我就会更努力地把你争取到洛杉矶来？”  
　　“或者这个。”金仁在附和道，心脏不由己地抽紧了。  
　　柳济鸿把自己拉近了一些，靠在金仁在秋千的吊链上。“对不起，”他说。“我也希望我可以说出你想我说的，但已经太晚了你知道吗？”  
　　那并不是什么大彻大悟，金仁在的头顶也没有冒出小灯泡；但柳济鸿的话语让他顿了一下。“一个人要怎么知道自己正在犯下错误？”金仁在问道。  
　　“因为感觉不对劲？”柳济鸿猜测道。“我不知道。你什么意思？”  
　　“我觉得我一直在犯同样的错。”  
　　他们的教练曾经说过这样的话，告诫他们丧失理智的定义是重复稀烂的打法一遍又一遍直到他们可能因为那百分之一的胜率赢下比赛。也许金仁在是疯了，但并不是以他所以为的那种方式。  
　　“这个帮到我了。”他告诉柳济鸿。  
　　“我不知道我刚刚做了什么，”柳济鸿咧开嘴笑了，“但我很高兴能帮上忙。”  
　　他们所处的城市静悄悄的，就连会早起的人都还没有开始起床忙碌。不知怎的，这个世界似乎被压缩到只有他们两人，和他们刚分享过的秘密。这是数天来金仁在第一次觉得接近放松。  
　　当金仁在将目光转向柳济鸿时，他们的脸隔得比他以为的要近得多。近到即使是在昏暗中，他也能清楚地看到柳济鸿嘴唇上方的雀斑和眼睛周围的纹路。这不是他们第一次相距如此之近，也不是金仁在第一次带着那种小女孩对海报上的男团的渴望想要去亲吻他。“嘿，如果反正你明天也不会记得，”金仁在说，“亲一下？”  
　　他可以感受到在柳济鸿脸涨红时散发出的热度。“坏主意。”柳济鸿说着，却依然倾过身。  
　　金仁在让自己在亲到前的瞬间闭上眼睛。那是个简单的亲吻，一对干裂的嘴唇压在另一对上，鼻子轻扫过对方；但对于金仁在来说，柳济鸿唇齿间湿润的暖意已经足够了。足够作为临行杯酒，令他饮毕上路。  
　  
  
　  
　　金仁在在李泰俊从浴室里发出的咒骂声中苏醒过来。他不用大声问话就知道发生了什么。这个星期天他过得紧张兮兮的，还察觉到自己在用指尖触碰自己的嘴唇以回味柳济鸿的吻。他努力不说任何奇怪的话，但还是在Aloha抖出包袱之前就笑起来。  
　　“所以你听过这个笑话？”Aloha问到。  
　　“听过几次了。”  
　　他内心斗争了一会儿晚餐让不让李泰俊去；但最后决定他还是想要和柳济鸿的独处时间。李泰俊同样地调侃着约会，但这次金仁在只是笑了笑。  
　　在钟路同一家摊位里，柳济鸿已经点了炒年糕和鱼糕汤，带着他红润的气色和糟糕的发型等着他。这是过去几个夜晚的完美复刻，就连烧烤架后准备着料理的阿姨都是同一批。金仁在看到了他后在帐篷外边停了下来，注视着他专心在自己的事情里。这个柳济鸿并不知道他们之间的亲吻，也不知道金仁在胃中沉重的感觉；但这样更好。  
　　“仁在！”柳济鸿终于注意到他，出声喊道。  
　　他给了金仁在一个结实的拥抱；他温暖而坚实的存在是这些时间循环里唯一的真实。  
　　“我会想念韩国菜的。”柳济鸿说，抓起另一份烤串。  
　　“洛杉矶也有韩国料理，”金仁在告诉他。他给自己倒了杯烧酒，只是这次不慌不忙。“而且你们还会有韩国厨师，我不觉得你会没东西吃。”  
　　柳济鸿比划了一下周围的帐篷。“但没有这个！你难道不会想念这些吗？”  
　　“你还记得我们出去给敏锡过生日那天吗？”他问。柳济鸿笑得打滚，回忆起他们在拥挤的卡拉OK包厢里倒成一片，第二天醒过来时不知为何头发上粘着年糕。  
　　“你还好吗？”柳济鸿在结束了讲述后问道，怀疑地审视着金仁在。  
　　“我没睡好，”他撒了谎。“不过别担心，我很好。我很高兴今天能来。”  
　　他第三次提议散步。路灯和树木投下似曾相识的光影，这感觉像是沿着自己此前的脚印走在河边。他沉默地走过了第一个街区，然后在柳济鸿这么做之前拦住了两人的步子。  
　　“我很抱歉我没能遵守自己的诺言，”金仁在说。“我知道你觉得你需要我，但其实你不需要。你从来都不。你一直都有能力成为队长。”  
　　“仁在——”  
　　“我需要了解自己在新队伍里会担任什么角色。这是我在去服役前最后一次赢得荣誉的机会，我不能放弃它。”金仁在继续说了下去。“但我们还会再一起打游戏的。就算是两个老头下围棋。你不可能轻易摆脱我的。”  
　　金仁在说完后深深地吸了口气。出乎意料的是，柳济鸿的眼睛湿润了。“我又弄哭你了。”金仁在笑着说。  
　　“不准取笑我。”柳济鸿说着，用手肘去捅金仁在的同时将他揽入一个怀抱。  
　　“我爱你。”金仁在告诉他。他让自己的话语听上去轻快而友好，不带有任何深层含义。  
　　柳济鸿说了同样的话；他的嘴唇压在金仁在的肩上，而后者让自己放松下来。一半的他感受着自己的心已经连续数天被狂风骤雨般碾过，但另一半的他因为让柳济鸿出于感伤而非悲愁哭起来而如释重负。他没感觉好受很多，但也没有更难受。就是这一刻，金仁在告诉自己，这比尝试“解脱”更加值得。  
　　他们在车站分别时，柳济鸿又要求了一个拥抱。“我们会再见的，别这样。”金仁在假意抗议道，只引得柳济鸿更用力地挤压他。  
　　“再会，金仁在。”他说。  
　　“回见，柳济鸿。”  
　  
　  
　  
　　金仁在是被枕头在脸上砸醒的。  
　　“这他妈搞什么？”他本来想这么说，但在被塞了一嘴枕头时听起来只是一连串嘟囔。  
　　“一小时后我们要去参加公司体检。”李泰俊说。  
　　金仁在把枕头扔到一边，眯起眼看着他。“今天几号？”  
　　“星期一，”李泰俊边说着边穿过房间，脑袋从拉着的连帽衫里弹出来，“几号记不清了。”  
　　“星期一？”金仁在重复道，然后又轻声对自己说，“星期一了。”也就是说现在不是星期天了；也就是说时间终于回归正常流向。他激动地握了握拳。  
　　“你在高兴些什么？”李泰俊问道。  
　　金仁在翻了个身，看向窗外首尔阴沉的天际线，这和过去几天也明显不一样。柳济鸿要离开了，而金仁在在同一条时间线上轮回了五次才终于意识到他的冒险根本没有团圆结局；但现在至少时间能继续流动下去。“只是准备好开始新的一周了。”


End file.
